The Island Changes It All
by deadsylifer
Summary: katara and zuko stuck on an island shortly after she had been a 'captive' on his ship and then 'let go.' something that i've had kicking around for a while. **shrugs** may or may not add to this.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- I have no idea how they got to the Island so use your imagination lol. I know I read at least one story involving that ugly ruby monkey statue and possibly one about pirates or maybe they were the same. Any way, I give credit for this to those who came before me. I hope I've done a good job. Please review. I own the story, not the characters. 3**

Zuko woke slowly, the feel of the sand beneath him almost foreign. He lifted his head, brushing his cheek clean. He looked around, confused and troubled. How had he gotten here? Where was here? Angry, he pushed to his feet and strode into the forest, looking for a higher vantage point.

He climbed one of the tall coconut trees and scanned the surrounding area. The island didn't appear to be too large except for the area above the cliffs. But he could check that out later, after he'd set up camp. He looked around one last time, searching for anything familiar.

When he saw her lying in the sand, his chest constricted involuntarily. He knew her immediately. He jumped from the tree, crashing through the underbrush toward her. Please don't be dead, he cried silently, concentrating on getting to her as quickly as possible. He skidded in the sand next to her and rolled her carefully over. He felt for a pulse and let out a relieved, ragged sigh when he felt it.

Blushing slightly, he quickly felt her over for injuries and then lifted her into his arms. He scanned the area for a good place to make a camp as he walked the perimeter of the island. He found a good spot about 30 feet into the trees where he could still watch the beach and his back would be to the cliffs, making it harder for someone to sneak up on them. He lay her gently in the sand and stripped off his shirt, tucking it under her head- he wouldn't need it anyway in the hot sun, he reasoned. He set to work digging a fire pit and clearing a small site for them.

He worked most of the day, cutting fronds from the trees to cover the rough lean-to he made for a shelter. He was becoming increasingly worried that Katara hadn't woken up yet. He kept checking her breathing and checking for a fever. He was nervous too about leaving her unprotected, but he needed fresh water and food, desperatly. His mouth felt like the dry sand and his stomach had been growling for hours. So he lit a fire and hoped for the best. As an after thought, he came back, scrawling "I'll be right back" in the sand by her before leaving camp.

Katara woke slowly, groaning and rolling to her side. A note in the sand said "I'll be right back." Who would? There was something under her head. Sitting up, she lifted it to look at. A mans shirt? She sniffed it carefully. Not Sokka or Aangs. Neither of them smelled like sandalwood.. or smoke..?

When Zuko came back she still had the shirt to her nose and he gave her a curious look. She gasped. Surprised, Katara threw the shirt down, jumping to her feet. She bent up the water he was carrying in a large leaf into a floating ball. It wasn't much but maybe it would help.

He held up his hands, dropping the now empty leaf and fruit he had gathered into the sand at his feet. "I don't want to fight you, Katara," he said.

"Like I trust anything you say!" she snapped. Her eyes drifted over his shirtless torso and her water wavered as her concentration did. "Where am I?"

A ghost of a smile lifted the corner of his mouth. Was she checking me out? "I don't know where we are. I woke up on the beach and found you when I was looking around. Theres no sign of anyone else as far as I can tell. No boat either." He shook his head. "I have no idea what happened to us."

"Your lying!"

"I don't care if you believe me or not," he said, but her words still stung, "Look for yourself. I'm hungry and I'm going to eat. Can I have my water back now?" She lifted the water up, dropping it on his head before dashing away into the trees. Sputtering, he shouted, "Real mature, Katara!" But she was gone. He shook the water out of his hair and sighed. He sat infront of the fire and cracked open a coconut with the hilt of his dagger. Well, either she would make her own camp or she'd be back. It was already starting to get dark. Yup, she'd be back, he thought, grinning.

Katara cursed her luck. Where were Sokka and Aang? How had Zuko managed to sneak into their camp and steal her away, without waking her up? And why go through the trouble? He would have found the Avatar when he found her. He wouldn't have needed her, assuming she was still his favorite form of bait for the Avatar. He had no reason to want her for anything else. Unless... She shook her head, pushing the thought aside.

It was getting darker and she was starting to get nervous. She didn't want to go back to Zuko's camp. But her options were running out. It wasn't fair. Why- of all people?- was she trapped on a tiny island in the middle of NO WHERE with Zuko? What had she done to deserve such a cruel fate? She silently prayed that Aang and Sokka would be here soon and headed back toward his camp.

He looked up when she crashed through the underbrush, but said nothing. No use being smug, they both knew she would have to come back. And today he was just too wiped out. He could be smug tomorrow. "There's food left," he said before crawling in the lean-to to sleep, his back to her. He waited tensely to see what she would do... maybe he shouldn't have turned his back... But she didn't do anything and after a long while, he drifted off to sleep.

Katara waited for a very long time at the fire, nearly falling asleep by the dying embers. He had been asleep for quite a while, she kept glancing at him to make sure. He hadn't made her a bed, she grumbled to herself, and it was too dark to see a damn thing. She simply had no other choice, she would have to sleep next to him. With an over exaggerated sigh, she slowly crept into the lean-to, careful not to touch him as she did. She pulled over her parka- which he had neatly folded- and covered herself up. Sleep came quickly and she was glad.

Zuko had woken up the moment the little wench had climbed in beside him. Why was she so stubborn? He listened to the sound of her even breathing for a moment before drifting back to sleep, a smile on his face.

He opened his eyes in the early morning light to see her face very near to his. Her hand rested on his forearm. She was so dark against his skin. He studied her face while he could. She was pretty, for a peasant. Her dark lashes fanned across her dusky cheeks. One of her hair... thingy... had fallen across her face and he wanted to brush it back, but he didn't dare.

She had high cheekbones and a straight nose, slightly rounded at the end. His lips twitched into a half smile. Her skin looked so soft. Why did it always look so soft? he wondered. Her lips parted in a soft sigh and drew his attention to them. They looked soft too. And close, she was so close to him. She was very pretty. He couldn't help but remember kissing her...

His heart thudded in his chest, tripped over itself and sped up. He blinked, frowning. No, he had already told himself to forget all about that foolishness! He shook his head, disgusted with himself. He shook her lightly, almost angry with her for making him look so closely. "Katara, wake up."

She blinked awake, frowning. Her eyes focused on him and she sat up quickly, in a panic. He caught her arm before she could flee. A little current of electricity went through them and he dropped his hand in surprise. "I was just leaving, I- didn't want you to wake up alone," he said, feeling stupid.

"O-ok," she said. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked away from her. Awkward silence stretched between them. She bit her lip and fidgeted with her sleeve.

"I'm going hunting."

"I'm going to explore."

They spoke at the same time. He scooted to the side so she could proceed him out of the shelter. She grabbed an apple from the food he had collected last night and headed for the water. He went the opposite way through the forest.

But some how he still managed to find himself at the shore line. He hadn't meant to, he knew better infact, but his sense of direction had homed in on her. It felt wrong watching her from the shade of the trees, like he was some kind of stalker. He wasn't really hiding from her, he just wasn't standing in plain sight- where she could see him and inevitably throw water at him again.

She was probably just getting some practice in. He had nothing better to do anyway, he had already gone hunting today. So he leaned against the tree and watched as she deftly lifted a ball of water out of the ocean to float infront of her. It was almost like watching her dance with the shining orb. When she spun, it followed, gliding along with her and sending a sparkling rainbow of lights to dance across the sand at her feet. He pushed away from the tree in surprise. Why had he never seen this side of Katara? Probably because you've been hunting her and her friends like you hunt rabbit-bats, Azula snapped. Shut up, he ordered, too distracted to argue with himself, even if it was in his psychotic sisters voice.

The sun glinted off her hair, turning its swaying masses into a living entity as it swirled around her. He had never seen her with her hair down, only in the thick braid she always had it in. He watched as if in a trance. She was radiant in her element. The women of his nation never let their hair down until after marriage, atleast he'd never seen any who did. He took a step forward before he knew what he was doing, none too quietly.

Katara whirled when she heard the noise behind her. "Zuko! What do you want?" she snapped. Her face flushed when he looked her over. He was looking at her strangely, like he had never seen her before. It was oddly alluring, making her want to be closer to him, to touch his skin. His eyes were practically glowing. The water wavered in her hands. "Stop looking at me like that!" She splashed a bit of it in his face.

He blinked quickly, shaking his head. "What the hell?" he growled.

"What the hell nothing! Why were you looking at me like that?"

"Like what? I wasn't looking at you like anything! You splashed me for no reason!" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. They glared at each other another minute before he dropped his arms and strode away, annoyed. He decided to avoid the beach at all cost from now on when the little peasant was there!

She watched him leave, perplexed. Ugh, he was so... Handsome? Interesting?... aggravating! She dropped her water ball, stomping off in the opposite direction. They both avoided the camp until dusk forced them to return.

They had slipped back into silence for the rest of the evening. He had caught some fish, roasting them over the fire for their dinner. They ate in silence. She washed the make shift dishes he had made. The silence was so loud it was making her want to scream.

Finally, she said, "Did you- um- find anything interesting on the island today?"

His eyes jerked up to hers. Was she mocking him? "No, nothing at all," he snapped.

She frowned. Well, fine, if he just wanted to be a jerk! She got up without a word and climbed into the shelter, covering up with her parka and ignoring him. Zuko felt a pang of regret. He hadn't meant to be so harsh with her. But he very well wasn't going to go after her to tell her that.

He sat beside the fire for a long time. He thought about his mother and how the little Water bender reminded him of her so much. Zuko hadn't seen his mother in 12 years but he could still picture her face easily. Not a day had gone by for him when he hadn't thought of her. Her eyes had been blue like Katara's too, only paler. Where Katara's azure gaze could melt his insides and burn his blood, his mothers soft sky-blue gaze had comforted even the most stubborn of tears. He glanced at Katara's sleeping form. She was slight of build like his mother too, delicate and beautiful.

Looking up at the stars, he wondered where his mother was for the millionth time. Was she dead? Or could she be some where looking up at these same stars and wondering where her son was? Tears stung his eyes and he let them fall.

Katara woke with a start when he cried out. She sat up quickly, turning to him. He must have been having a nightmare because he kept thrashing about and mumbling something... to his father? She grabbed his shoulder, shaking him, "Zuko? Zuko, its me..."

He pulled her down across him, hugging her tightly and burying his face in her hair. She fought against his hold until he whispered, "I've missed you so much, mama." The ragged desperation in his voice stilled her. He had never fully told her the story.

"Zuko, its Katara, wake up Zuko," she said, "Zuko!"

He woke slowly, following Katara's voice. Dear Agni, he was holding her against him! Zuko stared into her unblinking eyes for a long, drawn out moment. Then he abruptly let her go and rolled away from her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Are you ok?"

He watched her wearily in the dim light of the moon. "Ok?"

"You were having a nightmare. I think about your... mother." She watched him turn away from her but not before she caught the faintest trace of tears on his cheek. Her heart went out to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Zuko swallowed hard, fighting against his emotion. "No," he growled.

She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "In my.. group.. I'm the mother," she said softly, "It's like Sokka and Aang need me to take care of them. And it gets hard sometimes. They don't understand that I need someone to take care of me, too." Zuko hadn't moved, he was still facing outside, but she knew he was listening. "And with all the moving around we do, it's hard to feel like we belong anywhere. I haven't seen my home in almost a year. It gets lonely, even when I'm never alone."

He clenched his fists. Her truthful confession confused him. Why was she telling him this? He wanted to reach out to her, to soothe the hurt in her voice, but he didn't know how. So he simply listened.

"When I was four, the Fire Nation came to my village, looking for Water benders," she said softly, "They were looking for me. They found my mother instead. She lied to them, told them she was the bender. They killed for it. She died to protect me." Her voice cracked and his chest tightened. "I'm the last water bender in the southern water tribe, Zuko, you've nearly wiped us out."

He wanted to rage that he hadn't done that, he wanted to tell her that it was his father who had done those terrible things- but wasn't he his fathers son? Would Fire Lord Zuko be any different from Fire Lord Ozai? She didn't seem to think so. He hung his head, her words brought him low.

She was crying, softly. He turned to her, wanting to comfort her, not entirely sure how to. Finally he just moved to sit beside her. "I'm sorry, Katara," he said simply, he took her hand, holding it lightly in his own. He fully expected her to pull away. But she leaned her head on his shoulder instead, twining her fingers through his. He leaned his cheek against her head and they sat like that in silence, drawing comfort from each other.

They must have fallen asleep like that too because he still held her hand when he opened his eyes the next morning. She was looking at him, they faced each other again. He thought to pull his hand away but changed his mind. If she hadn't, why should he? "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Not long. I didn't want to wake you."

"We should explore today."

"You want me to go with you?" she asked. Warmth spread in her chest. It was his turn to shrug.

"If you want," he said, trying to sound like it didn't matter to him either way. Something had changed in them last night, and he wasn't ready to relinquish it. Maybe if he kept her with him today, they could continue the easy camaraderie. Or she could remember how much she hated him and drown him in a water ball...

She smiled- his breath caught in his throat, choking him- and nodded. "I would like that." He dropped her hand and scooted out of their sanctuary. If he didn't escape now, he would ruin it all. He would lean forward and place his lips against hers...

It was dangerous to think like that and he knew it. He wanted nothing from this peasant girl, he just didn't want to be watching his back for however long they were stuck here. Thats the only reason he sat there cutting up a plate of fruit for her, the only reason he was being nice to her. So what if she had just said it would be nice for someone to take care of her the night before. Thats not why he was doing it.

When she came out he gruffly handed her the plate. She beamed a warm smile at him, he fairly glared at her. Her smile faltered and he felt a stab of guilt before pushing it down. Let her go back to being weary of him, it was safer that way for them. He ate his own food in silence, watching her pick at hers from the corner of his eye.

Irritation washed over him. He got up and strode away from the camp. She watched him go, disappointed. So much for exploring together. It seemed like every time they were getting along, he turned cold again. She sighed, not really wanting to sit around camp all. She decided it was a good day to practice more water bending anyway.

He sat high in the boughs of an ancient coral tree, the bright red flowers perfuming the air around him, looking down at her. He said he would avoid the beach and he was, he told himself. Of course he had to keep an eye on her though, who else would protect her? He was drawn to her simple grace, the beautiful way she moved with her element. He wanted to watch her, despite the physical discomfort she caused him.

Zuko was saddened to see her drop the water not long after she had picked it up. He made ready to leave, starting to rise, when what she was doing stopped him. She untied the sash to her tunic and stripped it off, tossing it into the sand a few feet away. His mouth went dry. The thin white shift under it soon fallowed, leaving her in her undershirt and leggings. His entire body jolted and his face flamed.

Look away! Get out of there, his conscience hissed at him. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her. If she saw him, she would kill him... She was now stripped down to clinging half pants and her small, snug top. He watched her walk into the frothy waves, jealous of the way the water lapped at her skin.

She dove beneath the waves for one quick breath and he felt a momentary loss at her disappearance. The material became almost transparent when she resurfaced, facing him. She stood in the crashing surf, scanning the shore line. Was she looking for me? Did she feel my eyes rove over her tanned skin? He sucked in a quick breath. He needed to get out of there, he couldn't keep watching her in the water and keep his sanity.

He began a slow decent through the tree. Trying to be as stealthy as possible, he glanced in her direction, making sure she wouldn't see him drop to the ground below. He stopped dead, half way reaching for the branch below him. She had her back to him and her top was gone, flung into the sand near the breaking waves. He missed the branch entirely and fell to the ground, cursing himself. "Oh fuck!"

Katara, turned, screaming, her arms wrapped around her chest. "Zuko! Are you ok, are you hurt?" He sat on the ground, dumbly looking up at her. It occurred to her that he had no logical reason to be sitting there in the first place.. unless... "You son of a bitch!" she shrieked, "Were you watching me?"

He opened and shut his mouth soundlessly. What could he say really? Either way, he was getting wet. He yanked his shirt over his head, holding it out to her like a peace offering. She stared at him like he had just sprouted three additional heads. She snatched it out of his hand and dashed into the trees. He knew better then to wait around for her return.

Katara seethed, stuffing her head and arms into his shirt- Ugh, which smelled like him!- and plotting her revenge. Decently covered, she slammed out of the foliage, looking for the bastard. Of course the little weasel was gone. "Zuko," she screamed, "You cant hide forever!" He would have to come near the water sometime.

Of all the stupid, idiotic things to do... he fell out of a fucking tree! He cursed himself with every step. ''How could I be so stupid?'' He said to no one in particular. Angry that he had been so careless, he kicked at a mossy rock, stubbing his toe. This was really not his day!

He couldn't go back there. He couldn't face the anger or hurt in her eyes. He didn't want to cause her pain, never that. Even when they had battled, he was always careful with her. She was so small and fragile... something to cherish and protect. Someone else would get to cherish her... He punched a near by tree. He was a goddamned Prince!

So why didn't he feel good enough for her?

He wandered the island until dark. He had lit the fire from a distance, not wanting her to be without it even if he wouldn't enjoy its warmth. He settled down next to a tree- he really hated trees today!- and tried to induce sleep. He opened them again after a few minutes. She was still in the shelter he had built them, a slight lump under the heavy blue parka.

Why couldn't he get away from her, stay away from her? He shouldn't care if she had a fire. When he was near her, it was like he lost control of himself. It was confusing and infuriating. He wanted to laugh and cry and rage, all at the same time. He hated it! He hated the uncertainty she made him feel all the damn time. She had to be the worst possible person for him to love.

Love...

The word echoed in his head like a cannon blast. He put his head in his hands, feeling dizzy. It was ok that he wanted her, he had come to terms with that a while ago, but love..? Did he even know how to do that?

He clenched his teeth. He didn't love the little peasant! He was confusing lust, that was all. He was Prince Zuko, of the Fire Nation, he would never allow himself to fall in love with such a little nobody! And a Water Tribe nobody to boot! He scoffed at himself. Ridiculous!

Zuko closed his eyes once more, refusing to open them again until morning.

Waking up next to the stupid tree at the edge of the clearing was not one of his life highlights. He stretched, rubbing his sore back. He still ached all over from yesterdays little spill.

"Did you hurt your back falling out of the tree while spying on me?" she snapped from beside the lean-to. Clearly, she'd known where he was anyway. He wondered how he woke up dry- or at all. He set his teeth, ignoring her. "Do you want some bananas? Oh wait, we don't have any. Do you think you could grab some next time you fall out of a tree while spying on me?"

Zuko rubbed his hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He willed his swiftly rising temper under control. "Your never going to let this go, are you." He looked across the divide to her. She was still wearing his shirt.

"Let this go? Let this go? No, Your Highness, I don't think I'm ever going to forget that the Prince of the Fire Nation fell out of a tree- ON HIS ASS!- because he was spying on a lowly peasant girl like me!"

"I wasn't spying on you," he finally snapped, striding into their camp, "I've been watching you to make sure you didn't get into trouble!" Almost as soon as he said the words, he regretted them. He bit his tongue. Of all the stupid things he could have said...

Katara sputtered in shock and indignation, her face turning deep red. "You've been watching me?' she shrieked, "And what danger did you find? What danger could there possibly be- besides YOU!- on this tiny little floating rock? The danger that my clothes would fall off and I'd get sand in my crack? Well, THANK YOU for watching out for that!"

"I didn't mean to watch you!"

"You didn't mean to get caught!" She jabbed a finger into his chest. "I'm sorry you felt the need to stalk me all day-"

"It wasn't all day!"

"-And then have some hormone induced bout of stupidity causing you to fall out of a tree while spying on me!" She spouted. "And what the hell is wrong with you anyway? I thought we were sworn enemies! And after all those years in your pathetic army, I honestly thought you might prefer your soliders to-"

He grabbed her roughly, hauling her into his arms and pressing his lips against hers. He let her go just as abruptly as he had caught her, balling his fists at his sides. He knew he must be wearing the same shocked face as she was, he hadn't meant to kiss her. He wanted to shut her up, he wanted her to stop making him feel two inches tall. He just... wanted her...

Gritting his teeth, he stomped off. Agni help him survive his time on this damned island!

Katara lifted shaking fingers to her lips. He had nearly kissed her before, but one of them always broke away. Unless you counted when she had gotten drunk and he claimed she had kissed him- she didn't count that at all! She didn't remember any of that and secretly she thought he was just giving her a taste of her own medicine. Now he'd gone and done it and she couldn't help feeling a little bubble of giddiness well up inside her. But she let her anger rise higher. She couldn't let him keep doing this. He was playing with her like she was some shiny toy and she was sick of it!

"You cant keep walking away from me!" she snapped.

Zuko stopped. She was right. He didn't know why this tiny girl was always making him run away. He was a solider, one of the most powerful fire benders in his nation. He wasn't afraid of a little Water Tribe girl. He had to get a hold of himself! He took a few deep breaths, keeping his back to her.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He wouldn't face her. The tension in his body made his muscles ache as he moved- specifically one muscle!. "I'm sorry," he said flatly.

"Thats not an answer," she said, stomping her foot. Why couldn't he ever give her straight answer? But what did she expect, a confession of undying love? "And this-" she pulled the shirt over her head and threw it at his back," -Is yours!"

Had to be the worst for me... "I don't know what to say, so never mind." Didn't she know how hard it was for him to even be near her right now? He clenched his fist at his sides. She was standing there practically naked. Please Agni tell me she at least had put her top back on! He groaned at the thought, fighting hard to keep what little control he had left.

She stalked over to him and grabbed his bare shoulder, "Thats bullsh-"

His fragile control shattered. He whirled around, catching her wrist in a vise-like grip, eyes blazing liquid fire. "Do- Not- Touch- Me!" he bit out. She gasped and pulled back, but he held her firm. His skin was so hot, it nearly burned her where his fingers circled her small wrist. Fear clawed up her insides and she swallowed trying to push it back down. Zuko didn't scare her... he terrified her!

"Please don't hurt me," she said softly, hating the words even as they spilled from her lips. She didn't want to be weak in front of him. She tugged again at her arm, but still he held tight.

His eyes narrowed. "I don't want to hurt you," he growled, "That has nothing to do with what I want." He looked her up and down hungrily and her eyes widened, her cheeks flaming. "You walk around in... that..." he said low, "Every time I look at you, it takes everything in me not to haul you into my arms and kiss you until your lips are swollen and bruised from it, until your breathless and clinging to me. You don't remember kissing me on the ship, but I do. I want more, Katara."

He stalked forward and she stumbled back, even though he still held her. "I want to crush you beneath me and run my hands over your bare body," he continued, lightly running his thumb over her inner wrist. She shivered at his touch.

She had backed up as much as she could and was pinned against the stone wall of the cliff side. He dropped her wrist, caging her with his arms braced against the cold stone. He was barely an inch from her, his warm breath fanning her face. The heat he gave off scorched her and she tried not to squirm beneath the intensity of his stare.

"I want to bury myself so deep inside you that I forget about this wretched war and this horrible existence." Her legs shook so badly, she thought they might give out. "I want to smell you on my skin. Taste you, touch you, hear you cry out my name," he leaned even closer, his voice a dangerous and husky whisper, "But I can't. Because if I touch you, I- Will- Never- Let- You- Go! Be smart, Katara, put some fucking clothes on!"

He pushed away from her and strode into the forest. Her legs gave out and she sank to the sand beneath her, dragging in a ragged breath, her lungs burning for the air she'd forgotten to keep breathing in. She dropped her flaming face into her hands. Her body ached, burned, in places she'd never felt before, never like this. She needed the calm, cooling water, but she couldn't trust herself to stand yet. So she sat there for what seemed like forever... and thought about his words, replaying them again and again in her head.

Zuko sat high above her on the cliffs ledge, watching her again. He figured if he fell from here at least he'd die and save himself the embarrassment of landing at her feet again like some cast off puppy. He felt stupid, angry and scared. He didn't want to lose her. She was the only person- besides Uncle Iroh- to ever care about him. Why did he say that to her? Why couldn't he keep his stupid hormones in check? She'd been horrified, her eyes wide as the ocean as he barred his innermost desires to her. Stupid stupid stupid!

She would really hate him now. The easy truce they'd slipped into was broken. He felt a deep stab at the loss. He had enjoyed the long campfire talks with her. Because he couldn't keep his mouth shut, he would lose it all. He swore.

Watching her rise and walk toward the water, he decided it was time to go. He couldn't watch her go swimming again. In this state, Agni only knew what he would say or do next! But he had to do something and he couldn't return to camp yet. So he went hunting.

Every little noise made her jump. She kept waiting for him to come back, but she had no idea what to do when he did. Her knees got weak every time she thought of his words again. She swallowed hard and pushed them from her mind. She tried to keep busy to distract herself, but now she couldn't stop thinking about what it meant for them. Did she pretend he had never spoke up? Did she force herself to go on as they had been? Did she hate him again, would they be angry with each other all over again? Did she... like... that he felt that way about her?

She glanced at the lean-to they had shared for the past three nights and wondered if he would come back at all. If she was honest with herself, she hoped he would, soon. She felt too lonely without him.

He sighed and headed back to camp just before sundown. She would need a fire. You're going back for her. He carried two skinned rabbit-bats on a pole over his shoulder. At least they would have a decent meal tonight.

Katara was sweeping... the sand?... when he returned. He shook his head, a little smile tugging on his lips. She had been thinking about it all day too. He tried to ignore her as he lit the fire and set their dinner to roast on the spit. He noticed she'd put on every piece of clothing she owned here, covered nearly from head to toe. She had even put her hair up. He sighed.

Neither spoke but the silence pounded in his ears. He wished she would say something, do anything. She could scream at him, throw him out of their camp, throw things at him... But she did none of those and the awkward silence grated on his nerves. She was even careful not to touch his fingers when she took her plate.

Starving, they quickly picked the bones clean. Katara was just about done, licking the juices from her fingers, when she felt Zukos hot stare on her. Her eyes jerked up, her finger still in her mouth. She may have laughed at the comical expression on his face if she didn't know what she knew now.

His eyes were bright, reflecting the dancing flames, and narrowed. His brow furled as if he were in pain. He had stopped mid-chew, having glanced at her, and his cheeks were puffy. She quickly dropped her hand, scraping the bones into the fire and escaping toward the waterfront. She could feel his eyes on her the whole way.

He had nearly choked on his food. He could scream in frustration. She really just had no idea what she did to him! Her every innocent gesture drove him crazy, causing a fleet of not-so-innocent thoughts to course through his mind. Usually he could grit his teeth, distract himself and eventually fall asleep in the lean-to beside her. But tonight his body ached so badly he knew he couldn't even try. He grimaced when he stood.

Gathering some large fronds, he made a makeshift bed beside the fire and lay down. He crossed his arms under his head and closed his eyes, pretending not to listen for her return.

Katara saw him by the fire and was hit by a small pang of disappointment. Of course it made sense that he wouldn't sleep beside her, but she had gotten used to having him at her back. He kept her warm. Sighing, she lay down on her 'bed' and willed herself to sleep. Her face heated, her whole body heated, remembering the way he had looked at her over the fire. How had she never noticed before how alluring his eyes were? She sighed again, turning onto her back and sneaking a quick look at him. He had turned his back to her.

Zuko tossed and turned. He growled in frustration, not knowing how one patch of sand could be less comfortable than another. Why wouldn't he just fall asleep already? What was wrong with him? He shouldn't even be thinking about the little water witch! He was crowned Prince Zuko, of the Fire Nation! She was a Water Tribe peasant! What did he care how her hair looked in the sun, how her tawny skin glistened when she strode gracefully from the ocean? Why did it matter that she smelled like sunshine and saltwater? He didn't care how beautifully blue her eyes were. He didn't care how her hips swayed just a little when she walked or how badly she needed to be kissed when she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. He flopped onto his back with a curse. Agni, why did she plague him?

He sat up, determined. There was no reason to lose sleep tonight. No reason for him to be alone out here when there was a perfectly good shelter ten feet away. He had slept next to her and not touched her before.

He could control himself.

They were enemies after all.

She heard him get up. He seemed to be shuffling through the sand, like he wanted her to hear him. And he sighed loudly when he lay down beside her, his back to her again. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing at him. He was so obviously trying to get her attention!

It was.. endearing. In the last few weeks they had almost become friends. They had talked and teased each other, having real fun together. It confused her. Weren't they sworn enemies? Didn't they hate each other? Theres a fine line between love and hate, her Gran-Gran always used to say. And what did that really mean?

There had been a certain.. tension.. between them for sometime now. Even she had felt that. He made her uncertain about things. He could make her heart speed up and her pulse race. There were times when she had come so close to reaching out to him, only stopping herself at the last minute. He made her want to be a normal teenage girl. She wanted him...

She drew in a shaky breath. Maybe it was just that simple. Maybe that's all it would ever be. He wanted her, he had told her that. He had offered up a piece of himself, baring himself to her rejection. Only, she hadn't wanted to push him away. She had wanted nothing more then for him to take her into his arms, for him to hold her and touch her and kiss her like he said he wanted to. She shivered.

It all came down to making a choice. She wouldn't be turning against Aang to accept what Zuko offered her here. She only had to make the right choice... Drawing in a breath for courage, she made her decision.

She decided to be someone else in this moment, to stop being his enemy for however many more nights they had here and take what only he could give her. She decided to stop lying to herself and admit she wanted all those things he had said too. She wanted him.

She curled against his back, sliding her palm down his shoulder and arm until it rested across his waist. He lay there frozen, holding his breath. Was she sleeping? She nuzzled her face against the back of his neck, her warm breath fanning across his skin. His whole body jerked. Zuko clenched his jaw, hard. Like the rest of him. She had to be awake. And she was torturing him on purpose. "Katara," he growled through clenched teeth, "Your playing with fire."

The wench had the audacity to chuckle against his skin. "I can put out your fire, Zuko," she purred. He felt her tongue slide over his ear. That was enough. He turned onto his back and pulled her onto him, catching her mouth in the process. Her confidence wavered slightly as he crushed her lips against his, ravaging her mouth. He nipped at her lips with his teeth gently and she parted them for him, letting him sweep inside to taste her. He cupped the back of her head with one hand, holding her in place. The other held her at the small of her back, pressing her against his hardness. He rocked his hips against her and she moaned against his lips.

Zuko released her mouth, and they both gasped for air. His amber eyes bored into hers. "Tell me now to stop," he said quietly, "Because if you don't, you will not get another chance." Her eyes wavered and he held his breath.

Katara watched him for a long moment. His eyes scorched her with their intensity. But under the desire, under the heat, she read his uncertainty and longing. He would stop if she asked him. Half crazed with desire he would respect her choices. And in that moment she knew she had crossed the thin line from hate into love. She smiled at him softly. "I want you to be my first, Zuko."

In the back of his mind he had already known she was innocent. Its what had kept him back for so long. And if he had any honor, he would walk away now, too. He grinned at her. Good thing his father already said he had none. But he would slow down, way down, he would be gentler with her. He didn't need experience to know he was pushing her too fast.

He sat up, settling her in his lap and untied the sash to her tunic. He tossed it aside and groaned. "Now you want to wear clothes," he grumbled, pulling her shift out of the top of her pants. She giggled, running her hands through his silky hair. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, slipping them under to touch his skin. He sucked in a breath. He pulled the white shift over her head and his own shirt followed.

She had such soft, beautiful skin. He lay his hands over her ribs, nearly spanning her tiny waist and marveling at the contrast. His hands were so pale against her duskiness. "Our biggest ally is the sun," he said, more to himself then her, "But we are so pale..." She watched his fingers pop the tiny clasps free of her under shirt. Before he freed the last clasp, he leaned down, nibbling at her collarbone. He kissed the column of her throat, tasting her skin, inhaling the delicious scent of her. She made a tiny purring sound and he smiled against her. "I want to see you," he said, "All of you."

Lifting her to her feet, standing before her, he slid the last clasp open and pulled the material away. She blushed furiously as his hot gaze swept over, his eyes heating her skin. Gathering her courage, she untied the strings at her waist and let the bottoms fall to the floor, standing before him naked. Zukos mouth was dry. She was perfection before him and she was his. She nervously chewed on her lip. His hands lightly grabbed her hips, pulling her to him. Their mouths met and her arms wound around his neck, she pressed herself fully against him. Tongues dueled as his hands wandered over her, committing to memory every curve, every inch of her. He kissed her jaw, her throat. His head dipped lower still, kissing the curve of her shoulder, her collarbone. She leaned back in the strong circle of his arms. He trailed kisses over the swell of her breasts, swirled his tongue over her skin. Her breath caught in anticipation, her fingers tangled in his hair.

He took her nipple into his mouth and she cried out. Suckling, nipping at the delicate flesh, he was driving her crazy. His heat became her heat and they smoldered together, giving off steam. He moved to the other side. Her hands dropped to his hips, pulling at the draw strings that held his pants. She grazed her nails lightly over his hip bones and he growled over her skin.

She pushed the material away, emboldened by his response. His mouth stilled against her skin, waiting to see what she would do next. All thought, save for those of her, fled as she hesitantly touched him. He jolted. He lay his forehead against her shoulder. Biting his lip, he willed control into his body. Willed himself not to make a fool of himself at her gentle explorations.

Katara danced her fingers over his silky hardness. She had seen men unclothed before- she was a healer after all- but never like this. And never like Zuko. She wrapped her fingers around him, sliding her hand along the length of him and he shuddered. His fingers dug into her hips where he held her and he couldn't help the way his body thrust against her hand as she held him. Fire built in him, higher and higher, like an inferno. With a growl, he grabbed her wrist. "Enough," he said through clenched teeth. She smiled, enjoying his agony.

He lowered himself back to their makeshift bed- why couldn't he be laying her on the silks she deserved?- and tugged her down beside him. He caressed her breasts, kissing her softly. Nerves made his stomach flutter. Maybe he should wait until he knew what the hell he was supposed to do... He didn't want to wait, but he didn't want to disappoint her. She pressed herself against him, hooking her leg over his hip. He could feel her heat where his shaft nuzzled into her. He rolled her under him, lifting her legs around his waist. He tilted his hips, pressing down into her. She closed around him, making him groan. With a quick thrust, he buried himself in her softness, wincing when she cried out.

Zuko kissed her eyes, her cheeks, softly brushed his lips over hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered, gliding his lips over her skin. He tried to give her a moment to adjust to him, but she was arching against him and he settled into a slow rhythm, gently pushing deeper with each stroke. Her breath came in tiny moans, feeding his fire, and her nails scored his back.

He lowered his head, taking her nipple into his mouth again and rolling it between his teeth. She cried out, holding his head to her. The flames inside her were quickly spiraling out of her control, lifting her higher as he came against her harder. She met his thrusts with her hips, softly crying his name. She shuddered, her whole body suddenly whooshed into a giant flame ball. She felt as if she had splintered apart and was hurled into an abyss of blinding pleasure.

He stiffened, not able to postpone the release his body had been begging for. He buried himself deeply in her, crushing her mouth to his. If he hadn't he might have said words he could never take back. He rolled them over so she lay atop him, so he didn't hurt her. She sighed against his neck and his arms held her tightly. "Hmmm, Zuko," she mumbled. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, something he had always liked to do with her even though he wasn't sure why. She was falling asleep but no matter how exhausted his body felt he knew sleep was a long way off for him.

Hours later, she was still snuggled against his chest, where she belonged, sleeping peacefully. He kissed the top of her head. He thought back to when the pirates had taken her. That was when everything had changed for him. With one simple phrase- "I'll save you from the pirates"- he had locked her into his memory. He thought about her so much in the weeks after that. He thought of the duels they had, the verbal fights, the way her hair shimmered in the sunlight. Her image had been burned into his brain, appearing every time he closed his eyes. It was like she had haunted him.

And to be lying here with her seemed like heaven. The world was finally right for him. Things made sense for the first time in his life, he just didn't like what those things were turning out to be. He didn't want to think about leaving this island. He secretly hoped no one ever found them, he hoped no one was even looking. But he knew that couldn't be true. The Avatar was looking for her. Her brother was looking for her. His uncle looked for him. His sister looked for him, even though it was just so she could kill him herself.

He sighed. It had seemed so simple to him when he had convinced himself he hated her. But now... Now, with her in his arms so trustingly, with her scent clinging to him and her taste still in his mouth... There would be no more pretending. Things for them would never be simple again.

He hated that part. His heart ached. The thought of her leaving him made his throat tighten. All his life he had fought for acceptance, fought for someone to notice him. And this quietly beautiful peasant girl just.. did. She had taunted him during their fights but never ridiculed him, never took pleasure in cutting his emotions open before her. What would he do when he had to let her go? Could he? How much longer did they have like this, before the world closed in on their fragile happiness?

He shuddered, not wanting to think about it anymore. His heart ached and his throat burned. He tightened his hold on her and buried his face in her soft, fragrant hair. Suddenly his eyes burned so he squeezed them shut. He would never be the same because of her. She would forever mean the world to him, even if he could never tell her so.

He was glad she had been his first, too.

She woke up encircled in his arms, her cheek pressed against his chest. His even breathing told her that he was still asleep. The sun was bright and high in the sky over head. At some point in the night, they had woken, making love again. She blushed thinking of the way his hands and mouth had run over her body. Her skin tingled everywhere. She turned her head, kissing his skin. He mumbled something and pulled her closer. Laughing, she pushed back. "Wake up, sleepy head," she said, between kisses.

"No," he said, his eyes still shut, "I'm having a good dream." Moving, she straddled him. He smiled, opening his eyes. "Ok, this is better." Cupping the back of her head, he pulled her down into a long kiss.

She could already feel him hard under her. She smiled against his lips, giddy happiness welling inside her. Breaking the kiss, she pushed herself up against him, shifting her hips. Zuko groaned as he slipped inside her. Agni could he ever get enough of her? Her hair cascaded down over them as she rode him, his fingers dug into her hips.

Arching her back and crying out his name, she came in a shattering explosion of heat. He rolled her under him, not quite ready to join her. Driving deep inside her, he bit her shoulder hard enough to mark the soft skin. She cried out, digging her nails down his back. He soothed the offended skin with his lips and tongue. He trailed little bites down to her breasts. He nipped her skin, careful not to really hurt her. He was rough with her though, pushing the boundaries between them, silently testing what she would let him get away with.

He slipped his hand between them, seeking out the tiny nub of her pleasure. Just because she was the only woman he had ever been with didn't mean he was completely clueless. He grew up with sailors and their stories of 'port girls'. And he had Uncle. As traumatized as he had been by that talk with the Dragon of the West- he had at least learned something! She nearly came off the bed beneath him when he slid his finger over it. Zuko grinned wickedly, pressing just a little harder, rolling the little pebble between his fingers. She thrashed wildly beneath him, nearly screaming his name. The tension was building in his body. He grabbed her legs, pulling her hard against him, slamming into her over and over again. She reached up and caught his head, pulling him into a scorching kiss.

Stars exploded behind his eyes and he growled against her lips. He was shaking from the force of his release. He fell on top of her and she laughed against his shoulder. He was panting hard into her hair. She shifted her hips, a little sore, and he groaned. "Agni, I cant move..." he sighed.

"Me either," she giggled, wiggling under him, "You're squishing me!"

He rolled them over. "Sorry," he mumbled. She settled her head on his chest again. He was sleeping, she could feel his body soften beneath hers in complete relaxation.

"I love you, Zuko," she whispered, slipping into dreams herself. His arms tightened around her.

A huge shadow drifted over them and his throat tightened. How dare they show up now? How dare they come to take her away? She was his!

Anger burned hotly inside him. He wanted to hide her from the search party. He wanted the goddamned brat Avatar to stumble on them in each others arms! Maybe then he would stop giving her those longing looks and know she belonged with the Fire Prince.

"Katara, wake up, we are about to have company." His voice was flat, dead. Inside he was panicking. He wasn't ready to let her go. He wasn't ready to watch her walk away.

It was the beginning of the end.

"Mmhhh?"

"Wake up," he snapped, impatient.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" She sat up, looking around and finding nothing amiss.

He slid away from her, yanking his clothes on. "Get dressed."

His short, curt answers were beginning to grate on her nerves. "What's wrong?"

"Now, Katara!" He yelled. She jumped from the venom in his voice. She wanted to snap a retort at him, something like he couldn't order her around, but there was something about the way he was acting that wasn't right. He finished dressing and left her inside the shelter.

Quickly throwing on her clothes, she fallowed him into the bright sun. He stood looking toward the water, his fists clenched at his sides. "Zuko.."

"You're about to be rescued,"he said.

"What?"

"Your friends are here, I saw the damn bison fly over us," he ground out.

Aang and Sokka were here? Her eyes flew to him. This was it? This was their last day together? Her throat went dry and tears burned the back of her eyes. She wasn't ready to leave yet! "What are we going to do?" she asked softly.

"What do you want to do, Katara?"

"I don't know," she whispered, her heart breaking. Tears burned her eyes. When she looked at him, he clenched his jaw. Didn't she care about him at all?

Zuko slammed the door on his emotions, having had years of practice. She didn't know? How about tell them to go away! "Yes you do," he snapped, "Your going to go find them, get on that filthy beast and leave with your little monk boyfriend and sniveling brother!" He took a step forward. His eyes burned hotly with anger. "And when I see you again, you're going to remember everything I did to you, every touch and taste. You're going to go back to your pathetic life and wonder if I'm thinking about you as much as you're thinking about me. But I'm not, Katara. The only thing I'll be thinking when I see you, with him, is that I- Had- You- First!"

She looked at him in horror. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her heart broke. It was hard to breath and she felt dizzy. Her hand came up and smacked him hard across the face, the force of it turning his head in the opposite direction. A muscle in his jaw ticked. The expression in his eyes when he turned back to her made her cold inside. Hatred. He looked at her as if she made him sick, he looked down at her as if she meant nothing. It was too much to take. She turned, fleeing into the forest, sobbing.

It would be easy for him to just let her go now. Easy... He went after her. She darted out before him, agile in the forest. His only thought was catching her before she found the Avatar. Maybe he could still take back what he had said, maybe she would love him more then them...

"Katara!" He heard her brother scream her name and pushed forward. He burst from the trees just in front of her, ending up between her and the search party. He didn't think about the Avatar or her brother. He swept her into his arms, crushing her against his chest.

"Katara, what the fuck? Zuko, get away from her!" Sokka lunged forward.

"Shut up, Sokka!" she yelled, stopping the young man in his tracks as he rushed toward them.

Zuko held her tightly, burring his face in her hair. "All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here, in my arms," he said, softly, trying not to let his voice crack. She leaned back from him. Over his shoulder she could see Sokka and Aang. Sokka was seething, his sword drawn at his side. Aang looked helpless and hurt. Zuko cupped her cheek, turning her face back to his.

"Then tell me, tell me you want me to stay with you," she said, searching his eyes, "Tell me you love me, Zuko." He set his jaw, looking away. She pushed away from his arms, looking to her brother and Aang, and took a step forward.

He caught her arm as she went past him. His anger flared. "Don't run from me, Katara," he growled, near her ear so only she could hear him. He kept his eyes locked on Sokka and the young warrior bristled. "You ought to know by now, I'll burn this whole world down... just to find you."

Tears pricked the back of her eyes, but she wouldn't look at him. She couldn't stay here, couldn't turn against her brother and Aang. He never said he wanted her to stay with him. The opposite in fact. "Those weren't the right words, Zuko."

His words whispered painfully through her mind. _"The only thing I'll be thinking when I see you, with him, is that I- Had- You- First!" _

She watched Sokka step forward, malice in his eyes. Sokka wouldn't understand how much her heart was breaking. Aang was clearly confused, he looked at her strangely, silently asking her why she wasn't pulling away. Zukos hand was warm on her arm, her skin still tingled when he touched her.

He waited, knowing what would happen, willing her not to prove him right. He wouldn't beg her to stay, he wouldn't scream his love for her. His pride wouldn't allow it. He would hold it in leave me. Not now, not ever.

With a growl, Sokka came forward, having had enough. He held his sword at Zukos throat. "Let- My- Sister- Go!" he bit out carefully. Zuko wanted to snarl at him, anger surged in his veins, burning brightly in his eyes.

Katara pulled her arm away. She placed her hand on Sokkas chest, pushing him back a little. "Sokka, don't," she said, "Please, lets just go."

And so Zuko watched her walk away from him and climb onto the bison's back without a backward glance. Twin flames scorched the balled fists at his sides. When the giant beast was out of sight, he sank to his knees, the pain in his chest bringing him low. Tears burned his eyes and he couldn't keep them in check. He loved her, but she loved them more. Enraged and hurt, he threw his head back. Tears streaming down his face, he screamed in frustration.

A giant fire ball lit the sky over the island and Katara bit her lip to keep from crying out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Half their island lay burned and charred, thick smoke rising from it to choke her. "Um, Katara, what happened?" Sokka asked softly, by her side. She buried her head against her drawn up knees, quietly sobbing. Sokka gave Aang a questioning look and the two boys, not knowing what else to do, left her alone. They watched Iroh's great Fire Nation destroyer floating just off shore and knew it wouldn't be long until Zuko was hot on their heels again.


	2. Chapter 2

In the weeks that followed, Katara felt as if her whole world had turned into a big jumbled mess. When she wasn't dissolving into tears over every little thing, she was snapping waspishly at everyone. Her crazy zig-zag emotions were driving her crazy- and dreaming about Zuko every night wasn't helping.

Sokka had noticed the weight his sister lost and the dark circles under her eyes. Even Aang and Toph, who they had discovered in the Earth Kingdom and was now Aang's official earth bending teacher, had noticed. And she was blind!

So when Katara and Sokka suddenly erupted into a huge fight over- as far as everyone else could tell- absolutely nothing, Toph decided something needed to be done about it. She liked Snoozles and Sugar Queen had nearly taken his head off before storming away.

"You have to talk to her," Aang said.

"Why me?" Toph said, surprised, "I hardly know her!"

"Because you're a girl," Aang said, as if that clarified the whole thing, "She needs some... sisterly advice."

"I'm an only child, idiot," she grumbled.

"So am I.. sort of," he said, "Please, Toph, Sokka is too mad and I'm worried about her."

"Fine," she growled, "I'll go talk to her- but if I'm not back in fifteen minutes, you better come save her!"

Toph approached the Water bender cautiously. How did one bring up such a subject? Especially since they weren't overly close and she had no knowledge of "sisterly things" what so ever. She had no idea. "Katara?" She felt bad now that she had heard the other girl crying.

Katara dashed the tears from her eyes even though Toph couldn't see them. "I-I'm sorry, Toph, did you need something?"

The Earth bender sat down beside the Water girl, dangling her toes in the water. "No," she said, "But I thought you might."

Smiling sadly Katara drew her knees up and rested her chin on them. "I'm sorry I yelled at Sokka," she said.

Toph laughed. "I bet the look on his face was pretty good though," she said, "What was it you called him- dim witted sloth-trout? Oh I gotta remember that one!"

"It was pretty funny," Katara said. They fell into a comfortable silence again for a while.

"Still, though, you've been kind of..."

"A jerkwad?" Katara said, wincing. Toph smirked. "I know, I'm sorry. I will try to be better about that. I've just been feeling so... off... these last few weeks."

"Are you getting sick?" She shrugged. "I don't get sick often, but maybe." She sighed. "Well, I suppose I have to go back sometime..." Toph felt her get up and waited a few minutes before joining her on the path back to camp. She 'felt' where the older girl was with her feet, not wanting to slam into her.

Suddenly Toph grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. Something was wrong. "Katara, why do you have two heartbeats?" she asked, a stricken look on her face.

"What? Two..." Everything suddenly clicked. The color drained from Kataras face and she sank to the ground. "Oh my Gods." Her frantic mind raced. When was the last time she had gotten her period? The week before the Island!

"Katara, what's wrong? What is it?" the younger girl was thoroughly confused and upset. "Do you want me to get Aang, or Sokka?"

The water benders hand shot up, grabbing Tophs wrist. "No, please, you cant ever say anything about this to either of them! Please Toph, I need you to promise me!"

"I don't understand!"

Katara took a deep breath. "Are you sure? Theres no doubt, theres defiantly two heartbeats?"

Toph adjusted her foot in the dirt and screwed up her face, concentrating hard. "Yes," she said at last, "The second one is faint and fluttery, but its there. What's going on?"

Pushing her own warring thoughts aside, Katara drew a deep breath. "Toph, do you know what it means when you miss your period?" She couldn't believe she had to go through this with a complete stranger- well almost anyway. She suddenly missed Gran-Gran more than ever! Confused, the younger girl shook her head.

"No."

"Ok... You only miss your period when you.." she stumbled over saying the words out loud and placed a hand over her stomach, "When you are pregnant."

"Why?" "Because you have a baby growing inside of your body." She was still idly stroking her abdomen, thinking about the baby inside her, trying to calculate how far she was. Anything to keep her mind from panicking!

"How did it get there?"

"Didn't your mother tell you anything?" The Earth bender shook her head and Katara rolled her eyes. "When two people... love... each other," she fumbled, "They... lie down together, really close, and..." Tui and La, how was she supposed to explain that part? "And they kiss... Toph, do I really have to go on?" Her face was flaming, not because of what she was saying, but what she was remembering. The way Zuko trailed his lips over her throat and slid his hands down to cup her breast, his thumbs grazing over her sensitive nipples...

"Your heart is beating like crazy.. are you ok, Sweetness?"

Katara shivered. "Just... fine," she said, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, "But anyway... so that's how you get pregnant. I haven't gotten my period in over a month."

Toph thought about it for a moment. "Does Aang know?" she asked, "Oh, he's gonna go all 'Avatar State' when he finds out!"

Katara rubbed her forehead with her hand, a twinge of regret making her heart heavy. "That's why no one can know, Toph. You can't tell Sokka and you can't tell Aang, ever!"

"You can hide something like that?"

"For a little while, until I figure out what to do. Please, Toph, can you do this for me?"

"Don't you think Aang should know he's going to be a dad?"

Katara blinked. "Aang? Wh- Toph, no."

"No, he shouldn't know?" "No, he isn't the father, Toph."

"Well, who is then?"

She hesitated. "It's... complicated. Can we just leave it for now?"

Tophs mind raced. Something wasn't right about this. "Sure, Sugar Queen," she said, "For now."

Relieved, she hugged the younger girl quickly. "I have to get back. Thanks, Toph." She needed a plan and she wanted to check herself over with her water bending, just to double check. She was torn between wishing Toph had made a mistake and truly being pregnant. In no way was she ready for a baby, but... to have a piece of him to hold onto... She felt tears burn behind her eyes and willed them away. It was too late to cry over spilled water, she told herself. Yes, she needed a plan.

Long after dinner, when everyone had gone to bed, Toph lay in her earth tent and thought about Katara's pregnancy. Twinkletoes was not the father. No one else ever showed much interest in Sweetness, or she in anyone else. Except... She burst out laughing. Sweetness and Sparky? Oh why hadn't she seen it before? It made perfect sense! The way the two of them 'fought' wasn't the only reason their heartbeats sped up so much.

Someone banged on the wall and she dropped one side, still laughing. "What's going on?" Sokka grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake anyone up," Toph laughed, "I just had the best... dream... about Sparky and flaming diapers!"

"Diapers?" Aang asked.

Katara felt the color drain from her face. Please don't, Toph... Sokka laughed. "Flaming diapers? Like anyone would want to get close enough for Sparky to breed! Ha!" He stumbled off to bed and Toph slid her wall back up. Aang cast an uneasy look toward Katara before walking away, too.

For a long time after going back to bed, Sokka lay awake. The idea of Sparky changing diapers had been funny, two hours ago. But then the thought stuck with him.

Why would Toph be dreaming about Sparky? What had her and Katara talked about at the stream? Did Katara tell her what had happened on the island? He was going to ask Toph in the morning. Something had to be done with his mopey sister.

The next afternoon Sokka watched his sister stir the pot of rice. She had flatly refused to talk about what she and Toph had discussed- and the earth bender was as tight lipped as she was! Katara was different since they had rescued her. He thought about the way Zuko had touched her that day, about the way he had looked at her. Anger rose like bile in his throat. How could she let him do that? What else had she let him do? He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out. Not Katara, not his baby sister, she knew better- was better!- than that. He should have been there for her. He felt like he failed in protecting her. How had that Fire Nation scum gotten her out of camp in the first place? He knew all too well the look she had on the Island. He didn't want to admit it, but his baby sister was in love with the Fire Nation Prince. The knowledge left a bitter taste in Sokka's mouth. Aang loved her, why couldn't she just love him back? He had seen the way the Airbender looked at her, too. Same look, he thought angrily. Katara was just going to have to get over it- the Fire Nation was not taking another member of his family away from him! It was as simple as that!

Katara stared up at the moon. Between thoughts of her impending motherhood and the full moon, she had found herself out here every night for the last week. She lay her hand over the barely discernable bump that protected her baby. His baby. Their baby.

Tears pricked her eyes. He had been right and she hated him for it. He was never far from her thoughts and her heart ached for want of him. She couldn't sleep in this awful land, surrounded by all things Fire Nation and missing him all the more for it. How could she stay here? The Fire Nation was his home, not hers. There was almost no water here for her. Nothing but dry heat waiting to choke her. Food here was spicy and constantly made her sick. The clothes were clingy and she often wore her cloak, even on the hottest days, for fear someone would notice the change in her body. She was terrified someone would guess at her secret. She was afraid Sokka would find out and hate her. And Aang... He only looked at her with a slightly hurt look in his eyes now. Did he know?

For a while she thought things had gone back to normal. She thought about the series of event leading up to now. Se was sure that Sokka guessed at something, even he was careful around her. He tried not to mention Zuko around her and no one talked about her time away. Almost two months had passed since she was rescued. And not one minute had been easy for her. At first, she was so depressed that it seemed like all she did was cry. Even Toph had tiptoed around her. And then she had gotten angry, snapping at everyone around her for next to no reason. All she wanted was to be left alone. She wasn't fit to be around. It was like she had woken up one morning, realizing how much harder she was making things- on herself and the others. Then she started getting sick at all hours. Foods she had loved now tasted like ash in her mouth, turning her stomach. At first she thought she was getting a cold. And then Toph had heard that heartbeat.

Everything had changed. She was pregnant. Joy and terror had warred in her. What would she do? What would the guys say? She couldn't hide it forever. What if Zuko found out? Would he take her baby? The thought terrified her. No, she couldn't tell him, she couldn't risk it. Even if it meant leaving the gaang, she could never let Zuko find out about the baby. A rare breeze blew through the clearing, ruffling her hair and making the hem of her shift ripple over her bare skin.

She sighed in frustration, remembering how his hands had slid over her in the same ghost of motion. So lost in her thoughts had she been that she hadn't heard the cautious approach of the dark clothed stranger. A hand clamped over her mouth and an arm closed around her, holding her tightly against a muscled chest. Terror gripped her and she fought hard against the hold, her scream muffled by the hand.

"Shh, its me, Katara."

Instantly relieved, she sagged against him. Six months ago his voice would have terrified her.. now a little shiver danced over her skin. She pulled away from him and he let her go reluctantly. Nervously, she glanced toward the house where Aang, Sokka and Toph slept. "What are you doing here?" It was like she had conjured him with her thoughts.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked, a smirk on his face. He looked her over, eyes bright with appreciation, "I'm glad to see you."

She crossed her arms over her chest protectively. "No, I'm not glad to see you," she said, "In fact, I think you should leave."

He laughed quietly. "What a pity- I brought you a gift and everything," he said, "Something you left behind."

She gasped when he pulled her mothers necklace out of his pocket. Tears of joy burned her eyes, she thought she had lost it! But when she reached for it, he pulled it back. "Zuko, give me my necklace," she snapped.

"Hmm, maybe if you ask nicely?" he grinned at her devilishly.

Her heart tripped. "Please," she hissed.

He shook his head and crooked a finger at her. "Nicer."

For a moment, Katara was frustrated. Then she smiled. Two could play at this game... She crossed the space between them, pressing against him and running her hands up his chest. "Please, Prince Zuko? Pretty, pretty please?" she purred. Her fingers toyed with his hair and traced the shell of his ear.

"Katara," he growled in warning, eyes narrowed. The little minx had plagued his dreams and teased his senses. Every night for nearly a week, he had watched her come out here. The Avatar was so close but he hadn't even factored in. All Zuko could think about was her. So he had watched, waited.

The first time he had caught her out here alone he had wanted to rush to her side. He had wanted to take her into his arms and tell her how much he had missed her. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent that had haunted his dreams.

The weakness he felt toward her made him angry. She had left him. He shouldn't spend so much time thinking about her. He shouldn't have to go through so much effort to see her, be near her, but he couldn't help it. He craved her. So he had snuck around like a stalker, watching her move through the market and following her back to the hut they hid in. He had wondered whose idea it had been to hide in the Fire Nation. It couldn't have been her pathetic brothers, it was a good idea.

If he hadn't been looking so hard for her, he wouldn't have found them. She practically tortured him in her thin shift- sometimes singing by the long dried up fountain in the courtyard. There were times he wanted to march up to her and scream at her. When she cried he had to fight the urge to hold her, to make things better for her. It was confusing and irritating. She made him want to beg her forgiveness, rage at her and cry all at once. Under it all was the burning desire to touch her again, to taste her honeyed lips and feel her surrounding him.

Tonight he hadn't been able to take it anymore. The beast that had raged inside him all week had finally won, causing him to slowly creep up to her. Now, with her pressed into him, all he could think of was being closer. His arms came around her, cupping her bottom and pressing her firmly against his lower half.

She gasped. Her blood was on fire. She should have never touched him! She dragged his lips to hers, kissing him hotly. Gods, how she wanted him! She hated herself for it, hated him, but she couldn't resist. He was like a drug to her, the worst of cravings, and she needed him. Fire erupted in his loins, he was hot and incredibly hard in seconds. His hands fisted in the thin material of her shift, yanking it up.

They separated only long enough for him to pull it over her head and her to yank his shirt off. She shoved at his pants, pushing them down his hips. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He trailed fiery kisses over her face and neck and she arched against him. Turning their bodies so he could press her against the tree, he angled her body and thrust into her. They both groaned and her nails dug into his shoulders. "I haven't stopped thinking about...wanting this..." he panted, "I lied... I never stop thinking about... you!"

"Zuko..." Her heart soared and her body was spiraling out of control as he moved her hips against him. She tangled her hands in his hair, pulling his mouth back to hers again.


End file.
